forthepeoplefandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Woren
Dan Woren played the homeless man in the season one For the People episode The Library Fountain. Career Filmography *''Bill Plympton Presents: Magnum Farce'' (????) *''Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV'' (2016) *''Warm Smooth Mean (short)'' (2015) *''Lupin the Third: The Gravestone of Daisuke Jigen'' (2014) *''Magnum Farce: Along Came a Spider (short)'' (2011) *''Bleach the Movie: Hell Verse'' (2010) *''Voodoo (short)'' (2010) *''Taken by Force'' (2010) *''Magnum Farce: A Shot in the Park (short)'' (2009) *''Bleach: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name'' (2008) *''Tokyo Gore Police'' (2008) *''Blytheville (short)'' (2007) *''Bleach the Movie 2: The Diamond Dust Rebellion'' (2007) *''Strait Jacket'' (2007) *''Adventures in the NPM (short)'' (2007) *''Bleach: Memories of Nobody'' (2006) *''Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles'' (2006) *''Diamond Zero'' (2005) *''Chromartie High - The Movie'' (2005) *''Devilman'' (2004) *''Act of the Devil'' (2004) *''Eiken'' (2003) *''Urda: The Third Reich (short)'' (2002) *''The Happy Cricket from the Amazon'' (2001) *''Metropolis'' (2001) *''Freeze Me'' (2000) *''Robotech 3000 (short)'' (2000) *''Devadasy'' (1999) *''Sol Bianca: The Legacy'' (1999) *''Street Fighter Alpha'' (1999) *''Black Angel Vol. 2'' (1999) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team - Miller's Report'' (1998) *''Black Angel Vol. 1'' (1998) *''Attitudes'' (1997) *''Detatoko Princess'' (1997) *''The Beneficiary'' (1997) *''Zero Woman: Assassin Lovers'' (1996) *''Star Trek: First Contact'' (1996) *''Tokyo Mafia: Battle for Shinjuku'' (1996) *''Story of Miss Q'' (1996) *''Armitage III: Polymatrix'' (1996) *''Black Jack: The Movie'' (1996) *''Tokyo Mafia: Wrath of the Yakuza'' (1996) *''Space Armageddon'' (1996) *''An Element of Truth'' (1995) *''The Granny'' (1995) *''Red Hawk: Weapon of Death'' (1995) *''Crimson Wolf'' (1994) *''Shelter from the Storm'' (1994) *''For All It's Worth (short)'' (1994) *''Lost in Dinosaur World (short)'' (1993) *''Iron Virgin Jun'' (1992) *''Beastmaster 2: Through the Portal of Time'' (1991) *''Don't Touch My Daughter'' (1991) *''Problem Child'' (1990) *''Lady Terminator'' (1989) *''American Hunter'' (1989) *''Akira'' (1988) *''Cyber Ninja'' (1988) *''Casual Sex?'' (1988) *''Original Dirty Pair: Project Eden'' (1987) *''Wings of Honneamise'' (1987) *''Black Magic M-66'' (1987) *''They Were Eleven'' (1986) *''Robotech: The Movie'' (1986) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1986) *''The Stabilizer'' (1986) *''Megazone 23'' (1985) *''Codename: Robotech'' (1985) *''Airwolf'' (1984) *''Macross: Boobytrap'' (1984) *''Barefoot Gen'' (1983) *''The Invisible Woman'' (1983) *''Attack of the Super Monsters'' (1982) *''Goin' All the Way!'' (1982) *''Space Adventure Cobra'' (1982) *''Sea Prince and the Fire Child'' (1981) *''Mobile Suit Gundam I'' (1981) *''Hashire Melos'' (1981) *''Kyofu densetsu: Kaiki! Furankenshutain'' (1981) *''Galaxy Express 999: Can You Love Like a Mother!?'' (1980) *''Dracula'' (1980) *''Back to the Forest'' (1980) Television *''For the People'' (2018) *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015) *''Actor's Day in LA'' (2012) *''Fate/Zero'' (2011-2012) *''Naturo: Shippûden'' (2010-2012) *''Bleach: Burîchu'' (2005-2012) *''Durarara!!'' (2010) *''Tengen toppa gurren lagann'' (2007-2008) *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2007) *''The Batman'' (2006) *''Tokko'' (2006) *''Monster'' (2004-2005) *''Eureka Seven'' (2005) *''Grenadier: Hohoemi no sensei'' (2004) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2004) *''Naturo'' (2002-2004) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004) *''New Getter Robo'' (2004) *''God, Save Our King!'' (2004) *''Mars Daybreak'' (2004) *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) *''Burn-Up Scramble'' (2004) *''Requiem from the Darkness'' (2003) *''Mouse (mini-series)'' (2003) *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' (2002) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002) *''Yukikaze'' (2002) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2002) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001) *''Kaze no yôjinbô'' (2001) *''Power Rangers Time Force'' (2001) *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) *''Android Kikaider: The Animation'' (2000) *''Gate Keepers'' (2000) *''Arc the Lad'' (1999) *''Samurai: Hunt for the Sword (mini-series)'' (1999) *''Wild ARMs: Twilight Venom'' (1999) *''Serial Experiments Lain (mini-series)'' (1998) *''NightMan'' (1998) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998) *''Trigun'' (1998) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) *''Speed Racer X'' (1997) *''Silk Stalkings'' (1997) *''Power Rangers Zeo'' (1996) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team'' (1996) *''Ruroni Kenshin: Wandering Samurai'' (1996) *''Babylon 5'' (1995) *''Grace Under Fire'' (1995) *''Street Fighter II: V'' (1995) *''Armitage III (mini-series)'' (1995) *''Macross Plus (mini-series)'' (1994) *''L.A. Law'' (1994) *''Black Jack (mini-series)'' (1993) *''Orguss 02 (mini-series short)'' (1993) *''Renegade'' (1993) *''8 Man After (mini-series)'' (1993) *''Tenchi Muyô!'' (1992) *''Babel II: Perfect Collection (mini-series short)'' (1992) *''DEA'' (1991) *''Days of Our Lives'' (1987-1990) *''Gundam 0080: A War in the Pocket (mini-series)'' (1989) *''Santa Barbara'' (1987) *''Dirty Pair OVA (short)'' (1987) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1986) *''The A-Team'' (1986) *''Too Close for Comfort'' (1986) *''Dragon Ball'' (1986) *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1986) *''Robotech'' (1985) *''Captain Harlock and the Queen of a Thousand Years'' (1985) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984) *''Airwolf'' (1984) *''Knots Landing'' (1983) *''Simon & Simon'' (1981) *''Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds'' (1981) External Links * Category:Actors